


Pawns

by KalChloe1



Series: The Travelers Project [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel plays a game of real life chess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawns

Morgan Edge was supplied with a new purple Kryptonite liquid drug to use exclusively used at his club Atlantis. He gave his bartender exclusive instruction for use of the substance. He was to dosed each drink his new enforcer Kal had . 

Morgan set up hidden cameras in a private room. He lied through his teeth as he’d told Kal the cameras were used for security measures. It was supplied a live feed to his partner in crime Lionel Luthor. He’d been curious why Lionel was obsessed with his new enforcer but the five million for distribution and another five for confirmation made his greed win out. 

Morgan was pleased with how easy it was to manipulate the poor kid. He’d thrown blondes, brunettes, and red heads at Kal. He played with the females but wouldn’t make the big score Luthor demanded. Morgan was beginning think nothing would make Kal engage in sexual intercourse and started to wonder if Kal might be gay. 

Morgan would be supplied the next girl of Lionel’s personal choice. He’d been told she’d been given regular regiments to ensure Luthor’s real objective was achieved. His bartender was given a picture and exclusive instructions to give her a drink on the house. 

=====

Lionel Luthor was certain Clark Kent was the traveler. He’d given Ms. Sullivan enough fertility drugs to ensure it would be impossible for his plan to fail. 

She’d thought she could play with the big boys and would soon discover her whole world would be torn apart. He’d all his pieces on the board and would move Ms. Sullivan where he desired. 

Luthor payed Jimmy Olsen a weeks salary to take Ms. Sullivan to the club Atlantis. His hunch paid off better than he’d ever dreamed. 

Chloe Sullivan was there two minutes before she spotted Kal at the bar. The bartender gave Chloe a drink on the house. Her drink contained the same drug Kal was given and another dose of fertility treatment to ensure the final objective was accomplished. 

Lionel watched the live feed of Kal and Ms. Sullivan and was the voyeur to their steamy sexual encounter. He lost count of how many times and ways Kal had sexually ravished Ms. Sullivan. His mouth had hung open when Kal took Ms. Sullivan anally. 

Morgan’s men were to return Kal to his penthouse and Ms. Sullivan to the seedy motel. Ms. Sullivan would believe Jimmy Olsen had taken advantage of her when she woke alone in a seedy motel room.

Lionel arranged for an accident to occur for Jimmy Olsen. He couldn’t afford for complications now that his pawn was carrying his prize package.

Lionel ordered Morgan to stop supplying Kal with the drug. Kal would be subject to withdrawal and violent mood swings. If Ms. Sullivan contacted Kal she’d find he was angrier than normal. His actions would alienate Ms. Sullivan as she was forced to conclude it was Jimmy Olsen.

His clinic was the only free clinic Ms. Sullivan could use. His men would be there waiting. He had a surrogate in place for implanting the embryo he planned on stealing. 

His nurse had explicit instructions to inform Ms. Sullivan there were complications. She would apologize and give her the sad news.Complications damaged her uterus and she could never carry another child to term. 

Lionel wanted to ensure if anything went wrong he would repeat the procedure. His doctor implanted a microchip in her side for tracking. 

Lionel delivered a doctored recording to Mr. Kent of Ms. Sullivan’d betrayal. Jonathan Kent traded his son’s life for Ms. Sullivan’s without a second thought. 

Lionel left town two weeks later. He hadn’t counted on his son Lex suddenly ending his friendship with Clark, though.

Lionel had no reason to believe Lex was aware of anything concerning his project, the traveler’s child. He’d keep Lex close to ensure his plan to study the traveler through his off spring went off without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing after exhile happens and everyone's lives are changed forever. Lex never married the doctor.


End file.
